


Silent Destiny

by Tarlan



Series: Silent World [22]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-19
Updated: 2003-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serpents -- and beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Destiny

  
_  
Gazing at a sunrise reflected in your clear eyes  
Misty morning forest, smoke fires  
Make our way through the broken day  
I couldn't stand to stay... Without you_

_We must keep moving while the light is clearing  
Leaving your dark world behind you  
We have to run, life has just begun  
I'll never be alone... Without you  
 **Without You**_ by **Asia**

 

Vin frowned as he watched Mary Travis organize a small party of men and women in the center of the main street. They unfurled a banner and Vin didn't need to be able to read to know it had something to do with Pro-Statehood. It was all Mary Travis had been talking about for months. That and the imminent arrival of the Territorial Governor, Clinton Hopewell, who wanted to hold a rally to convince the people to vote against the territory becoming a state.

Along the street Vin could see Chris leaning against the upright outside the jail house, with hat drawn low and a cheroot flaring red every once in a while as he drew upon it. As Mary began to march and chant, Chris wrinkled up his nose and pinched off the tip of the cheroot, placing the remainder back into his pocket for later. Vin decided to do his own bit of marching up the main street, moving quickly to Chris's side. Any other man would not have noticed the imperceptible flicker of a smile and a welcoming glint in the green eyes but to Vin they spoke volumes. He smiled softly in return, lowering his eyes in pretense of checking his footing as he stepped up onto the boardwalk but, in truth, his eyes ranged down the lean, dark clad figure, his pulse quickening at the beautiful sight of Chris in his familiar tight black pants. The slight bulge at the groin made him lick his lips in anticipation of the coming evening when he hoped to have Chris in his bed again. He let his mind wander for a moment to the previous night, recalling the perfection of corded thighs and firm ass, and the hardened shaft that pulsed towards him as he wrapped his fingers around it.

Vin felt a tingle in his groin as images of last night filled his mind, but he let go of them quickly as Mary raced up to press a leaflet into his hands. He knew he had blushed crimson, feeling like a schoolboy caught with his hand in his pants, but Mary had been too preoccupied with her self-appointed task to take notice of his embarrassment.

Clearing his throat he casually leaned up against the other side of the post, mirroring Chris's position and together they watched as Mary raced up to other townsfolk to press her case for Statehood. Vin heard a soft sigh and saw Chris shaking his head in exasperation. In the past, this might have worried Vin, concerned that Chris was paying too much attention to the beautiful widow, but so much had changed since the day Ella Gaines came back into Chris's life.

Had it only been two months since Chris learned of her part in the murder of his family? The gunshot wound had healed leaving another livid scar to add to the collection upon the ivory skin. In time it would fade but Vin knew it would be a constant reminder to Chris of yet one more betrayal. However, as Josiah would say, every cloud had its silver lining, though in their case, Ella Gaines had brought them gold. After returning to the town, having unsuccessfully tracked down the bitch, they had talked about the past, the present and -- more importantly -- their future.

Perhaps it was because Chris had been offered his dream with Ella that he could now accept that some dreams were not all they seemed to be, and that some dreams were mere imitations of the real thing. The house, the horses, the land, the welcoming lover... Ella had offered all of these things to Chris and it had taken her betrayal for him to realize that he already had a smaller version of that dream in his hand.

All she had offered to him above what he already had was a life lived outside of the shadows, a life without fear of being ostracized and condemned.

Chris's shack might not be as grand as that white house, his land not as expansive, his few horses not as well bred, but Vin liked to believe that Chris had always had the welcoming lover he craved -- in him. It was Chris's fear of seeing him hanged or worse for being part of a so-called unnatural relationship that had been the greatest threat to them, but the Tanner name had already been blemished by Eli Joe's murderous act. Still, Chris had not wanted to see it sullied further by accusations of so-called sexual perversion

And then there was the ongoing threat of the obsessed Ella Gaines hiring a new assassin to remove him from Chris's side, just as she had snatched Sarah and Adam away from Chris.

They had talked long and often over these past two months and Vin had, hopefully, put those fears into perspective though they would never be laid to rest. He knew what he was doing by continuing this relationship with Chris. He understood the cost should they be denounced by others, but he wanted Chris with every fiber of his being. He wanted to be with Chris until the last breath left his body. In that respect he was no different to Ella Gaines in that he would fight tooth and claw to keep what he had but, unlike her, he would never murder innocent people just to keep Chris by his side.

A shout went up from the nearby saloon and they looked across at each other before deciding to go see what was happening. As they reached the batwing doors, Vin reacted swiftly to the sight of a beer sailing towards him, raising his arms to shield his face. The glass exploded in a shower around him, his buckskin jacket taking the brunt of it though Vin could swear some of the glass had buried itself in the hair hanging loose beneath his hat. They stepped to either side of the doors and looked on in dismay at the brawl taking place inside, wondering what could have caused it so early in the afternoon. Chris looked across at him and Vin hooked his thumbs into his gun belt as Chris drew his gun, yelling, "That's enough", in his soft voice before he shot once into the air.

Everyone froze except for a single man who followed through a movement that broke a chair across Ezra's defenseless back. Vin watched in resignation as Ezra dropped like a stone, looking across at Chris before shaking his head. Most people looked contrite, quickly setting tables and chairs straight and helping fallen companions back onto their feet. Vin stepped forward once he was certain the brawl had ended and he hunkered down next to Ezra, touching the gambler's shoulder and shaking his head anew at the soft groan. He looked to Buck for assistance but noticed that the ladies' man had already offered his strength to a beautiful woman, helping the lady to her feet. Vin glanced across Ezra's prone body as a dark figure dropped down on the other side, smiling wryly as Chris took some of the strain as they helped Ezra back onto his feet.

"You be all right with him?"

Vin nodded and slung Ezra's arm over his shoulder while his arm encircled the gambler's waist. They staggered towards the door, Vin having decided that fresh air might revive Ezra, and was more than grateful when Nathan charged up to help him out. Between the two of them they stripped Ezra of his finest burgundy jacket and set him down onto a chair. In the meantime, Nathan checked over the damage with his usual mix of gentle hands and abrasive tongue, demanding to know how Ezra had got into such a state.

The bench behind Ezra beckoned to Vin and he sat down, lifting one booted foot onto its smooth wooden surface as he relaxed his guard.

"I assure you, Mr. Jackson, I am not responsible for the... unseemly brawl in this establishment."

Nathan huffed, unconvinced that Ezra did not have anything to do with the brawl especially as he had caused a few in the past with his gambling habits. Vin grinned broadly as Nathan pressed a cool, damp cloth against the bump on the back of Ezra's neck then watched as the healer rushed away to deal with another victim of the fight. The burgundy jacket felt strange in his hands, being neither soft nor rough. Vin brushed away some of the wood, dust and glass splinters, glancing up as the batwing doors opened once more. He rolled his eyes up at Chris as his lover came over to stand beside Ezra, and then Chris's agile fingers grabbed his attention as they checked over the colt still in his hand before he re-holstered it.

"Next time there's a brawl, I'll curl up under a table with a good book. We don't get paid enough to endure these indignities."

"We all take the same risks, Ezra," Vin stated matter-of-factly, smiling softly when Chris added, "Except nobody else complains about it."

"Mr. Chris, I ask you, what am I to do? When the mouse has your cheese, you call the cats, yes?"

"What's the problem, Mr. Heidegger?"

Vin smirked as he heard the soft undertone of exasperation growing in his lover's voice as the heavily accented voice of the hotel owner intruded upon them.

"For three days, Mr. Smith does not leave his room or allow the maid to enter or pay his bills. Now, please tell me, what in God's name is going on in there?"

Chris caught Vin's eye and Vin nodded his head slightly in agreement. He pushed aside the jacket and stood up.

"Let's go have a look." Chris stepped off the boardwalk, following Heidegger, knowing that Vin would be following him. With a grin, Vin shoved Ezra's hat back on the man's head.

"Come on, Ezra."

His grin widened as he heard Ezra grumble in response, but moments later, Ezra was just a few steps behind him as they climbed the stairs to the expensive room that Smith occupied. Chris turned to the hotel owner as they reached the room in question.

"You have a spare key?"

Heidegger shook his head in frustration, and Vin caught another look of exasperation cross his lover's face as Chris lined up to deliver a powerful kick against the lock. The door swung back and Vin flinched as the incredible stench of decay struck them almost like a physical blow. Vin tore the bandanna from around his neck and held it over his mouth and nose as he approached the bed.

"Is he, errh, dead?"

Vin didn't bother to answer such a stupid question, deciding to leave the sarcasm to Ezra. Instead he gave the body a visual inspection.

"Don't look like foul play. Maybe his heart gave out." Vin looked across the bed to where Chris had tried to remain stoic, almost casually groping inside his jacket pocket for a dark handkerchief to press over his mouth and nose. Vin sighed into his bandanna. He had seen all the color drain from Chris's face as the powerful smell overcame them, and he knew from the tears forming in his lover's eyes that the smell was just as unbearable to him. His wicked sense of humor came to the forefront. "I'll get Nathan. He'll have a better idea."

He strode towards the door knowing that Chris would feel obliged to remain with the decaying body until he returned with Nathan. However, something caught Vin's eye, pulling him up short. He stared at the expensive leather case on the bureau, only half-listening to Ezra's remark about there being a pile of money over the other side of the room. Vin released the clasp and opened the case, staring in at the most amazing, expensive rifle he'd ever seen.

"Well, well. Take a look at this." Vin gave a low whistle as he took out and lovingly caressed the stock of a dismantled rifle, knowing from its weight and balance that this was a product of true craftsmanship. He barely looked up as Chris joined him, too caught up in examining every inch of the expensive rifle to register the frown on Chris's face. "This ain't no cowboy's rifle. Sure is pretty."

Vin shook his head, a finger stroking along the length of the barrel.

"This man's name ain't Smith. This is Lucius Stutz."

Vin looked across at Chris in shock, having not noticed him leave his side. Chris was standing by the bed where he had uncovered the man's right hand to reveal several amputated fingers that left only the trigger finger and thumb intact.

"Long range Lucius Stutz?"

Rumor had it that Stutz had lost those fingers in a gunfight, taken off by a bullet, though the damage hadn't affected his occupation any.

"And who would that be?" asked Ezra.

"Hired assassin," came Chris's soft yet deadly serious reply.

"One of the deadliest." Vin eyed the money case held in Ezra's hand. "That ten thousand there... that's blood money."

Chris stepped back from the body and stared back at Vin. "Question is... who was he here to kill?"

Vin looked deep into the green eyes, both of them recalling a certain bitch that had hired an assassin -- Cletus Fowler -- to murder Chris's family. Vin could almost see the question forming in Chris's suddenly too expressive eyes. How much had Fowler been paid to burn alive a woman and her child? Was this ten thousand dollars for a single assassination, or had there been more than one target? Six, perhaps. Six men who would stand between that bitch and Chris Larabee.

****

Chris followed the others out of the hotel, holding the ten thousand dollars in its cylindrical leather case. He overheard JD's awe and Vin's sardonic answer.

"I'm glad I wasn't on the wrong end of his rifle."

"Don't go on the worry, Kid, none of us was worth ten thousand... dead or alive."

Chris tightened his lips in a denial that could not be uttered. Vin was worth far more than ten thousand to him -- alive -- but worth everything to Ella dead, along with the other men he could call his friends. Still, he knew that this assassin might not have anything to do with that bitch especially as the Territorial Governor was due here at any time.

But was Hopewell worth ten thousand dead?

He thought about the five hundred-dollar bounty on his lover's head. So far there had been no word from Judge Travis about getting that bounty lifted. He knew he had taken a great risk telling the Judge all about Vin, but snorted softly as he recalled the conversation.

It turned out that the Judge had already known about the bounty after Mary let slip the information following the incident with Marshal Yates and Eli Joe, but Travis had decided that he was a good enough judge of men to believe in Vin's protestations of innocence. Travis had already been looking into the murder of Jess Kincaid, needing to know if his gut feeling about Vin Tanner was right. They'd made a pact and, between them, they had sent out plenty of letters requesting information pertaining to Eli Joe and his whereabouts at the time of the Kincaid murder, and for character witnesses willing to testify that Vin was not the kind of man who'd commit murder.

Chris had no idea if anyone had bothered to answer any of his letters, having agreed that all correspondence -- good or bad -- should go direct to the Judge as the price for Travis's assistance. His greatest fear was that no one would know anything, and that no one would step forward in Vin's defense. However, Chris had already decided that he wouldn't let Vin hang, no matter the consequences, even if it meant burning in hell for all eternity for breaking his word to the Judge and helping Vin escape from an unfair justice system.

His morbid thoughts came back to the present as Ezra carried on talking about the ten thousand dollars now in Chris's possession.

"A casino in St. Louis, now, that's what I'd buy. But there's plenty in there for all of us. And you, for example, could buy yourself a sprawling ranch and some beautiful quarter horses."

Chris winced as Ezra described the dream he'd seen turn into a nightmare by Ella Gaines. Still, there was no reason why he could not have that dream with Vin. There was still a parcel of land adjacent to his own that they could buy up and turn into a sprawling ranch, and just a few hundred dollars would buy a couple of decent breeding mares. But then reality set in.

"That sounds real good. There's only one problem... it ain't ours."

"But custom dictates that if it goes unclaimed it reverts back to the finders, namely us. We get paid a miserable seven dollars a week to get shot at, abused, and generally disrespected. Call it a bonus, if you like."

"This money is going in the bank, Ezra." Chris looked around to check no one was standing too close. "And be quiet about it. If this gets out, every yahoo west of the Missouri will be laying claim to it."

"Fear not. Sharing the wealth would not be my first instinct."

Chris shook his head and carried on walking towards the bank, intending to offload the money as quickly as possible. He could understand Ezra's attitude regarding the money. He'd never held so much in his hands in one go but, strangely enough, it meant very little to him. Those long talks with Vin had shown him that he was already a rich man for he had found a deep abiding love not once but twice in his lifetime, and had that love returned in full measure on both occasions.

Sarah and Vin.

He had spent a long time cursing God after losing Sarah and Adam, blaming HIM for taking them from him. And then he had met Vin. At first he had felt incredibly guilty for loving Vin with equal depth and passion... more so when, during one heavy drinking session several months back, Buck had wondered aloud if Sarah and Adam had died to make room for Vin in his life. The very thought had tormented Chris, leaving him wide open for Ella Gaines to waltz back into his life and almost destroy his second true chance for happiness.

A few days after Handsome Jack had shot him, Josiah had sat down on the step beside him, hat held in his hand, thoughtful eyes staring out across the dusty street. He'd only just returned from his own hunt for Ella Gaines, and clouds of dust billowed up as he smacked at his hat. Chris hadn't needed to know if he'd been successful in tracking down Ella, he could tell by the resignation in the blue eyes that she had eluded him. Still, Chris had been surprised when Josiah's words had little to do with her.

"Spent years blaming myself... and God... for my sister's torment. Truth is... the Devil takes many forms and, powerful though he is, God made a promise to treat us all as his children rather than his minions. A father can only do his best to protect a wayward child. He can't live his life for that child, or through that child... just has to let go and try to nudge them back onto the path when he can."

"Your point being, Josiah?"

"Weren't God that killed your family, Chris. It was men... and a woman." Josiah sighed deeply, rubbing a hand through his short curly hair to dislodge some of the trail dust clinging to the graying strands. "But maybe God felt sorrowed enough to want to see you find another great love... so he sent you Vin."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Chris digested the knowledge that Josiah knew about him and Vin. Finally he broke it when he also realized that Josiah wasn't making a scene about it.

"Ain't you supposed to be thumping a bible and spouting tales of Sodom and Gomorrah?"

Josiah turned to face him.

"I like to leave the fire and brimstone speeches to missionaries like Mosely and my father. Seen too much hate in this world to believe love could be anything but for good--"

"Then what about... that bitch?"

"That weren't love, Chris. That was just a parody of love. That was obsession. What you have with Vin is..." Josiah had sighed and shaken his head, but Chris had seen no repugnance in his expression. If anything, he had sworn he saw a little awe in the clear blue eyes.

It was Josiah's seal of approval that had been the turning point, bringing a small glimmer of hope back into his darkened world. All he had to do was pray that he and Vin could salvage something from the wreck he had made of their relationship even though, at the same time, he'd still wanted Vin to ride as far away from him as possible. He hadn't wanted Vin to pay the ultimate price for being with him, hanged as a perversion of nature by a puritanical mob, or murdered by Ella Gaines as she continued to play out her unhealthy obsession over him.

When Vin returned a few hours later he spoke openly of those fears.

Chris smiled as his thoughts came back to the present, realizing how fortunate he had been to be blessed with such a generous, wise and forgiving lover. How many times had Vin tried to make him understand in the past? How times had he told him that they had to live for the present? That either one of them could be taken by a bullet, disease -- or by a rope -- at any time?

Chris stepped up onto the boardwalk and entered the bank, quickly handing over the money and signing the necessary papers. He watched as the money was placed into the safe and sealed away, then he left, pausing outside the bank to stare along the street.

Ten thousand could buy more than just a little piece of happiness for each of them and, Lord knows, Ezra was right in that he couldn't think of a more deserving bunch. However, Vin was right in that this was blood money, paid to an assassin to kill innocent people... just as Ella had paid Fowler to murder his Sarah and Adam.

He stepped back onto the dusty street without looking back, uncertain if anyone would ever step forward to lay legal claim to this blood money. It would only serve to incriminate them if they did, but that would not stop plenty of others from at least trying to get a share of this 'wealth' should the news get out.

Chris gave a deep sigh as he pushed back the batwing doors and entered the gloomy interior of the saloon. With mumbled thanks he accepted a beer from the barkeep and turned to the back of the saloon. A soft smile came instantly to his lips as he saw Vin sitting at their regular table, head bowed over the contents of the leather case that he had first spotted in Stutz's room. His agile fingers played over the rifle.

Strange how most people saw Vin as some kind of bumbling cowboy, with his slow Texan drawl and dirt-gravel voice. They saw the slouch hat, the unkempt curls, the soft glint of beard stubble and the rough clothing. His boots were well-worn and dusty, his pants generously cut, and held up with suspenders else they'd settle upon the slim hips, only prevented from falling all the way the ground by the gentle swell of his firm ass.

How wrong they all were. How shallow they were in comparison to the man who sat before him, unable to see the true depths of this man. But then Vin had cultivated that image, and that perception of him. He made strangers believe that he was no great threat -- right up until he picked up a rifle or drew that mare's leg, only then letting them see the keen intelligence in his piercing blue eyes.

It was that quick mind, striking out from a sea of azure blue that had caught him that first day. Everything else had faded to insignificance and Chris decided that Vin would have been his destiny even if he'd been the ugliest cuss he'd ever laid eyes upon. The silent words spoken so eloquently from those blue eyes had ensnared him, bringing him to Vin's side.

 _And who am I to fight destiny?_ he thought silently.

Vin's fingers stilled, and his eyes raised to meet Chris's. A spike of pleasure stabbed into Chris as he recalled the way those fingers -- and those eyes -- had played over him last night. He recalled the heated touch searing his flesh, pressing deep inside him as Vin ravaged his mouth and body with almost brutal kisses. Vin's hard shaft had plunged into his body, igniting every nerve ending as he struck that special place over and over, sending sparks of pleasure and pain coursing through Chris until his whole body seemed to be aflame with desire.

Gravity had pulled at the droplets of sweat beading on Vin's lust-filled face above him, with each drop a cooling balm against his own heated flesh. His thighs still ached from being held back by his own hands, with fingertip-shaped prints and semicircles from his short nails dotted around his knees from where they had dug deep into his own flesh as Vin thrust with unbridled lust. He could still hear the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, could feel the rasp of damp, coarse hair against his ass cheeks. He could barely recall his demands on his lover, sobbing and cussing in equal measure as he took all that Vin had to offer. Short, desperate jabs had signaled Vin's loss of control; hot seed scalding his innards as Vin tried to force his entire body inside of Chris in those last few thrusts, almost lifting him bodily from the bed.

Afterwards, Vin had collapsed across him, with heaving, sweat-slicked chests pressed together, fighting for air. Chris had let his legs drop bonelessly, spread wide and loose, ass muscles quivering with fatigue as he tried to hold Vin inside him. His fingers brushed the damp hair from Vin's face so he could look deep into those blue eyes, knowing that they would be open doors to the incredible soul that dwelt inside the beautiful, strong body.

Contentment, happiness and love shone brightly, the warmth of Vin's gentle smile slowly melting the ice of fear in his soul.

There was no bumbling cowboy in his bed last night... and never had been. His strong fingers had been agile and assured, his soft, gravely voice hoarsely whispering in the language of lovers and poets. His movements had been fluid and graceful, with powerful muscles rippling under silken flesh as he took what he wanted... took what Chris gave willingly to only him.

Chris sank into the chair opposite Vin, memories of last night reminding his ass of the welcomed abuse. Without conscious thought, he squirmed a little, wanting to feel the lingering physical discomfort deep inside that brought him spiritual comfort. Chris realized what he was doing when Vin looked up beneath hooded eyes with a slight, knowing smile flickering at the edges of his soft, tempting mouth.

"You okay, Cowboy?"

"Long as I don't need to do much riding."

"Shame... figured on taking you for another ride tonight."

Chris took a sip of the beer, hiding his grin of pleasure at the thought of having Vin inside him again. Even his ass seemed to tingle in anticipation of being filled by his lover though he doubted they'd be able to ride back out to his shack for some privacy tonight, least not after today's gruesome discovery at the hotel. Even if there were not some concern over whom Stutz had come here to kill, there was still the matter of ten thousand dollars sitting in the bank's safe to consider.

Still, Chris mused, there was no reason why he and Vin couldn't let the others watch over the town for an hour, maybe two, around sunset. When he looked into Vin's eyes he knew he didn't need to voice his idea, seeing it reflected in the deep blue corona around a pool of darkness, but Vin wanted to make sure there was no mistaking his intention.

"Bluff sure is pretty at sunset."

"Sure is," Chris answered softly, hiding his smile behind his glass as he took another sip of the warm beer, and then his eyes dropped to the beautiful rifle laying on the table between them. "Wish you could keep it, Vin."

"I know but it ain't mine... as much as I wish it was."

"Though I don't reckon anyone would mind if you took care of it till it got legally claimed."

An hour later, having made all the necessary arrangements to ensure both the money and the body of Lucius Stutz were being taken care of, Chris and Vin set out for the bluff. The rifle had given them the excuse they needed, with Vin saying he wanted to have the chance to fire it at least once before he had to hand it over to its rightful owner. The ruse almost backfired on them when JD decided that would be a great idea too, but Buck soon found a reason to keep the younger man in the town.

As they rode slowly out of the town, Chris saw Buck leaning up against the post by the saloon, and he shook his head slightly, giving a wry grin as Buck gave them a knowing wink. It didn't seem so long ago that Buck had been shocked by the discovery of his relationship with Vin yet now he was one of their staunchest supporters, protecting and nurturing just as he had been when Sarah had been alive. Chris would be the first to admit that it had to be a whole lot harder now as, before, there had been only Hank Connolly, Sarah's father, who objected to the match. However, Hank would never have called his match with Sarah a perversion, or demanded to see him hanged for loving his daughter. The same could not be said for any number of people in this town... should they discover his affair with Vin.

Buck had always been the truest of friends and, to his everlasting shame, it had taken Chris until recently to recognize this fact. The thought of taking another man to his bed might never had crossed Buck Wilmington's mind due to his complete infatuation with the female form. However, the strength of his friendship with Chris had not failed him, eventually bringing him round to accepting Chris's choice of Vin as his partner in all things.

As they rode towards the edge of the mesa, Chris wondered at the coincidence of finding Buck here in this town at a time when he needed him most, after having driven Buck away almost a year earlier. If Josiah was right then God had sure been busy on his behalf, trying to make amends for all that he had lost on that terrible day more than three years ago.

They reached the bluff and dropped down from their horses, tying them securely to a familiar tree before carefully picking their way down the loose earth, dust and rocks to a ledge that had become a favorite haunt. The sun was already low in the sky, forming a rippling orange disk as it sank through the low-lying whispers of cloud just above the horizon.

Vin spread his bedroll beneath the ledge and removed his buckskin jacket and boots, eyes flicking across to invite Chris to do likewise and then they sat, joined at hip and shoulder, to watch the sun sink below the skyline. Chris shivered as the temperature began to drop, while the first bright stars appeared in the slowly deepening blue sky in the East. A warm palm, rough and callused, cupped his chin, turning him to face Vin, and Chris melted into the tender kiss, unresisting as Vin's weight settled over him, slowly pushing him back until he lay stretched out on the ground beneath his lover.

The kiss deepened, firm lips sliding over his before strong white teeth captured his lip and bit down gently. Vin released him and pushed back up onto his forearms, increasing the pressure of his groin against Chris's, rolling his hips to increase the growing hardness of his eager flesh.

"Want you now, Larabee." He breathed huskily as he thrust gently against Chris. "Can't wait long... been thinking about you all day. Been thinking of having you all day... hot and hard."

He pushed up, biceps bulging beneath the rough cotton of his shirt, the hardened mass of his groin pressing against Chris with a fervent promise of what was to come. With fingers trembling from anticipation, Chris began to unbutton his shirt, letting the folds of material drop aside to reveal a lack of undergarments. He grinned at the wolfish expression on Vin's face as bare skin was exposed, groaning softly when Vin leaned down to nip at the base of his throat, drawing the vulnerable flesh between his teeth and sucking hard.

His hands ran along his lover's straining arms, feeling the taut muscle of biceps and deltoids before running his fingers into the soft curls of light brown hair, firmly holding Vin against his throat as he murmured his approval. His legs sprawled open, Vin's dropping between them, as he accepted his lover's attentions.

Vin pulled back, eyes blazing as he admired his handiwork. He loved seeing his unique brand upon the creamy flesh of this man; loved knowing that Chris was his for the taking. With a powerful push he sat back onto his heels between the spread thighs, watching avidly as fingers that were usually so controlled fumbled with the remaining buttons of the shirt and pants. He licked suddenly dry lips as Chris's engorged shaft sprang out through the triangle of opened material, a pearl droplet already beading on the rosy tip. Another released button exposed dark blond curls that trapped the pungency of Chris's need. Vin lowered his head to nuzzle the crisp hairs, drawing in the unique scent of his lover before he tasted the length of the hot, blood-filled shaft, tongue swirling to the very tip to delicately lift the pearl droplet.

"God, Vin!"

Vin pressed his hands upon the upwardly thrusting hips, holding them firmly in place as he leaned down to draw the head into his mouth, the full taste of his lover bursting over him and sending spikes of ecstasy prickling through his body. He sucked hard, one hand wrapped around the hard shaft, gliding up and down in even strokes as Chris tried to buck beneath him. A cry of dismay echoed about them as Vin pulled away suddenly, hungry eyes devouring the proud shaft glistening with his saliva.

Vin reached for the waistband of the dark pants and pulled them down sharply, tugging them over the already bootless feet and casting the pants aside. The last echoes of the day cast orange shadows over the ivory flesh, with the crisp curls of dark blond hair, triangled beneath the still glistening shaft, shimmering like golden threads.

Chris bent his knees, drawing his legs back but Vin reached out to stop him, his words soft but commanding.

"Turn over."

Chris rolled onto his stomach, drawing his knees beneath him, and thrusting his pale, firm ass back in invitation. Vin's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the beautiful offering, his hand reaching out to caress the silken skin, palms gliding down the swell of rounded muscle. He saw that Chris had pillowed his head in his forearms and Vin pushed the hanging dark shirt down to the broad shoulders, hand sliding along the gently curved spine to between the muscular shoulder blades. He leaned across and snared the small tin of grease, scooping out some of the contents, one hand remaining upon Chris's warm back as his greased fingers stroked into the offered opening to his lover's precious body.

When he judged that Chris was ready, feeling the loosened muscle as Chris rocked back and forth against his working fingers, Vin fumbled at his own pants and smeared the residue of grease over his hard shaft before pressing the tip against the loosened opening. He pushed forward, groaning in satisfaction as he felt the heat and tightness of his lover's body envelop him, crying out sharply in pure pleasure as Chris thrust backwards, impaling himself fully upon Vin.

They froze for a moment, with strong inner muscles flexing along the length of Vin's erection, and breathing harsh and fast, savoring the pleasure of taking and being taken. And then Chris began to move, the slight rocking slowly increasing in tempo and strength until Vin was ramming hard into the welcoming body, dragging guttural cries of ecstasy from Chris as Vin reached underneath to form his own tight channel of living heat around Chris's aching flesh.

Hot seed splattered over his tightly gripping fingers, easing the friction with its slipperiness even as Chris's inner muscles spasmed against Vin, drawing Vin's seed deep into the hot body in an explosive, mind-searing climax.

Vin collapsed over the strong back, feeling tremors racing through the fatigued thigh muscles that barely kept Chris's ass aloft. With infinite care not to dislodge his joining with Chris, Vin eased them both onto their sides, thrusting gently against the beautiful ass to embed his slightly softened yet still firm shaft deeper inside, knowing the quivering inner muscles would hold him in place. He wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing him as close as physically possible until every inch of chest and thigh was spooned up against Chris. He kissed the nape of Chris's neck, tasting the fresh sweat from their exertions then sighed and gazed up into the now darkened sky.

They remained that way for a long time, almost drifting asleep until the moon rise sent its silvery light piercing the darkness.

Small movements from the man held in his arms sent fresh tingles of pleasure through Vin and he felt his shaft hardening, swelling inside Chris's heated flesh. His fingers found the small nub of a nipple and teased it between thumb and forefinger, enjoying the way Chris squirmed back against him at the stimulation. The palm of his hand slid down the muscular body, dipping into the hollow of the pelvis before his fingers trailed through the damp, coarser hair to the base of Chris's tumescent flesh. His fingers wrapped around the slowly engorging shaft, stroking firmly along the length from base to crown, his thumb sliding over the sensitive tip at the end of each upward motion. Chris rocked with the movement of Vin's hand, impaling his body ever deeper upon the hard flesh filling him. All too soon Vin felt the first tremors of release ripple through his lover, hearing the soft cry spilling from his lover's lips as the firm ass muscles clenched around Vin.

With eyes mesmerized by the sheen of Chris's hair in the pale moonlight, and his heart momentarily stilled by the soft, keening cry of his lover, Vin found his need rising sharply.

When he dared to breathe again his heart began to race frantically as he thrust deeper and harder until he had released all that he was into this living receptacle of his beloved's flesh.

For long moments after they lay in silence, with rapid heart beats slowing and ragged breaths smoothing, and then Vin leaned forward to nuzzle the sweat-matted hair still shimmering in the moonlight. His lips tasted the hot, salty skin of neck and throat, nibbling along the jawline, and across the hollow of cheek as Chris slowly turned his face to meet him. They kissed awkwardly and without passion, lips softly meeting with tenderness and contentment.

With a soft sigh of regret Vin released Chris from his tight embrace, and their gentle kiss came to an end.

He pulled out of Chris with infinite care, one hand planted firmly on a hip, silently telling Chris to remain where he was as Vin rolled aside. The cold night air sent his flesh into goosebumps but Vin ignored his discomfort, intent on providing for his lover's needs before his own. Vin returned to Chris's side moments later with a clean rag and a canteen filled with warm water. With tender strokes, he cleaned his lover, subtly checking that he had not hurt Chris during his wild thrusting and was relieved to see no tears in the still loosened muscle. Chris rolled onto his back.

With such open trust in his contented eyes, he lay quietly as Vin wiped away the sticky residue of spent seed from his belly, chest and groin, lifting the now flaccid shaft and wiping all of him gently before turning to his own body's needs.

By the time Vin had completed his own cleansing ritual, Chris had gathered up his discarded clothing and was easing first one and then the other lean leg into the tight black pants. Vin rested back on his elbows and watched as Chris pulled the pants over the firm curves of his ass, another sigh of regret slipping from him in the knowledge that their brief loving interlude was over.

****

The street lights had already been lit by the time they arrived back in town and Vin hated to part company with Chris. They walked from the livery side by side before separating to go their different ways, and then Chris angled towards the saloon with just a barest flicker of his head towards Vin. No more was needed as the spiritual bond between them had been strengthened by their sexual closeness, that single glance enfolding Vin with the power of certainty that he was cherished beyond life itself.

With the leather rifle case tucked under his arm, unopened despite it having been their excuse for leaving the town... forgotten as Chris swept him away into a world of pleasure, Vin turned towards his wagon. Someone had lit a small street fire close by, shedding its meager light on the place where he had made his bed in preference to sleeping in a room. He settled the case down and raised the lid, easing out the contents one piece at a time until he had reconstructed the beautiful rifle. He lifted the rifle and nestled it tight against his shoulder, sighting down the barrel, then turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Wonder what kind of monster uses a weapon like that."

Vin looked first at Nathan and then back down at the rifle. "I don't rightly know. But if I'd have had a rifle like this when I was a bounty hunter..." His thoughts trailed off into a darkness deeper than the night as he wondered what kind a man he would have been if he'd had the power of this weapon at his fingertips.

"Big difference between bounty hunting and murder." Nathan's words seemed to hang in the air around him.

"Maybe. But if a man is wanted alive or dead, it might be the easier if he's dead. You lie in wait. You take him down. You get paid for him being dead." Vin could see in his mind's eye how easy it would have been to hide out of sight, out of harm's way and take down his quarry from a distance. "Same as Lucius Stutz. I'm just saying with a gun like this... and so much money... might make a monster out of any man."

Would he have been tempted to take the easy road? Would he have hidden in shadows or in trees or buildings, a single gunshot to the head or the stilling the heart bringing down his quarry? How would he have rationalized his method of hunting? That, perhaps, he would be doing them a favor by cheating the hangman. Letting them die quickly rather than dangling at the end of a rope like a mangy dog, with swollen tongue and bulging eyes... and their body betraying the last of their dignity as they pissed in their pants?

And how many might have been innocent of their supposed crime -- just as he was innocent of the one laid to him by Eli Joe?

Being on the wrong side of the line, hunted instead of hunter, had been the true eye opener.

"Except the man who knows better."

Vin watched as Nathan walked away knowing that Nathan considered him to be one of those who did know better. But the fear remained that he might easily have turned into a monster if he had not fallen foul of Eli Joe, and if he had not come to this town. A moment of distraction had forced him to take this fork in the road; a rattler spooking his horse and sending his rifle skittering down the mesa and breaking into irreparable pieces. He'd come into the town looking for work in the hope of earning enough to replace that rifle before he headed on into Mexico to elude the bounty hunters on his trail. Perhaps it was fate that had brought him here, but that week's brief respite told him it was time to stop running and go back to face his accusers. And then he had looked across that dusty street and had found his destiny in a pair of beautiful moss green eyes.

He had still not made it back to Tascosa and, truth be told, he knew there was no hope waiting for him there after the death of Eli Joe -- only the hangman's noose. Vin stroked Stutz's rifle lovingly before dismantling it and replacing it in its expensive case. Chris had mentioned going over to the saloon to eat and Vin had a sudden yearning to be by his lover's side again.

****

The saloon was crowded and Chris was grateful that Inez had saved some dinner for him. He ate quickly having not realized how hungry he was until the plate of mouth-watering steak was placed in front of him. He knew what had caused his appetite, and smiled covertly around a mouthful as he thought of the passionate lover who had taken him to such heights of pleasure only a short time ago.

His body still felt a little boneless, his ass still throbbing with a welcome ache from Vin's possession. He felt good. So good, that even Ezra's talk of what to do with the money that was not theirs did not bother him in the slightest. Instead he mumbled occasionally, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard.

Movement in the mirror at the back of the bar drew his eye. Chris caught sight of Heidegger pushing through the crowd towards him and he knew his good mood was about to evaporate, but he tried to hold onto it anyway. The man came between him and Ezra.

"Mr. Chris. Where is my money?"

Chris looked back at the agitated hotel owner. "Keep you voice down. And it ain't your money."

"It was found in my hotel. And for three days he paid me nothing."

"Even the Ritz Hotel in Paris doesn't charge three thousand dollars a night." Ezra's wry response only seemed to annoy Heidegger, and the man's voice went up a notch in anger and greed, mixed with paranoia.

"Oh, I see what is what here. You want to keep the ten thousand dollars for yourself, huh?"

Chris flicked his head up to see several men looking their way, mouthing the words 'ten thousand dollars' questioningly. He looked back at Heidegger with growing consternation and anger. If Heidegger didn't quieten down then people would learn of the unclaimed money and the news would spread like wildfire, bringing bandits and other desperate people flooding into the town in some forlorn hope of gaining a stake on some or all of that money.

"Keep your voice down."

"Ten thousand dollars with no one to claim it. Now, that suits you gunslingers just fine, I'm sure."

With that remark, Chris felt the anger grow hot within him. They'd had to take this attitude from the townsfolk far too often for Chris's liking. They had spent over two years here, putting their lives on the line for a mere dollar a day. Even after standing up to cut-throat bandits, greedy ranchers and railroad bosses, and any number of others hell bent on hurting the people around these parts, the townsfolk still had little trust and respect for them. Oh, there was respect enough when there was trouble, when a gang of blood thirsty outlaws was bearing down on the town. There was respect when they stopped the bank being robbed, stopped a serial killer or saved the town from being razed to the ground by greedy ranchers. There was respect when they waded into knife-fights and other brawls, and patrolled the streets to keep the people safe in their beds at night. But it all evaporated quickly enough during the peaceful times, and instead of heroes they became the bad element that ought to be driven from the town so 'decent' folk wouldn't have them polluting their civilized streets.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are? Weasel."

Heidegger still had sense enough to recognize that he had overstepped the mark and he quickly backed down from a confrontation. The man turned and walked away, pushing through the crowd angrily but Chris saw dozens of faces flicking between him and Heidegger, saw words mouthed behind the back of hands. Heidegger had been overheard and the word was already starting to spread. He turned back to his meal, his appetite gone but knowing this might be the last meal he ever had.

"Well, so much for our little secret. You do realize, Chris, that even if all seven of us worked the rest of our lives, we'll never make this much money. And yet, there it is, right in our laps."

"Ezra, I don't want to have to shoot you."

"Fine. But then who gets the ten thousand?"

Chris had no answer to that. He'd sent a telegram to the Judge asking him to come to the town as quickly as possible in anticipation of there being trouble over this money. He'd not revealed what kind of trouble but the Judge had responded quick enough and would be with them in a few days. Unfortunately, Chris was not so sure they had a few days. Ten thousand dollars would be an big incentive for those willing to take the risk of dying to get hold of it... and Chris wasn't looking forward to the prospect of dying trying to stop them.

He looked into the bar mirror and felt some of the fear slip away as Vin came through the batwing doors and headed straight for him. He sighed softly as Vin turned to lean back with his elbows on the bar next to him. Chris knew the clear blue eyes were scanning the restless crowd.

"Saw Heidegger leaving."

"He thinks that money should be his. Made it known loud and simple."

"Damn," said Vin softly, "As if we ain't got trouble enough already."

"We're gonna have to set an extra watch over the bank. Tell Nathan and JD they get second watch... and we'll take the first."

Vin nodded and pushed away from the bar. "Meet you back here in fifteen."

Chris pushed the rest of his meal aside and swallowed the last few mouthfuls of his beer as he waited for Vin to return.

****

The night watch had been relatively quiet but by morning a fair-sized crowd had gathered outside the bank. Josiah pushed his way through the mass of bodies towards the entrance with Vin and Ezra in his wake. They slipped inside and Vin shook his head in dismay, agreeing wholeheartedly with Josiah's wry words.

"Money sure does bring out the best in people, doesn't it?"

They stared out the window at the people pressing against it, seeing the desperation and greed in the eyes staring back at them.

"What am I gonna do with all these lunatics? Every one of them says that they have a legitimate claim."

Vin raised an eyebrow as Ezra denigrated the people on the outside of the bank, recalling Chris's words as he held him in his arms last night; words that placed Ezra among those people.

Vin couldn't blame Ezra, for it was in the man's nature, bred into him by the she-wolf of a mother who had instilled such thoughts into him from the moment he drew his first breath. What made Ezra different, though, was that he did have a good heart beneath the avarice. There had been plenty of opportunities for Ezra to gain the five hundred dollar bounty on Vin's head without anyone being any the wiser; handing his dead body over to the sheriff in some godforsaken hole of a town between here and Tascosa. Yet Vin knew that would never happen, not even if Ezra was down to his last dime. He'd run out on them only once, drawn by his greed for gold to an abandoned mine when he was supposed to be on look-out for the Colonel and his ghosts of the Confederacy, but even then he had not abandoned them. He'd wrestled with the devil inside him and had come back to rescue them.

Still, Chris was right in that it wasn't fair to place such a heavy burden of temptation upon Ezra for every man had his price be it in gold or more spiritual reward. Vin's price would be his lover and friends. If he ever had to offer his own neck for the noose then it would be to save the life of one of his friends... and he would willingly place that rope around his neck and step off the gallows for Chris. He gave a wry smile knowing that he was Chris's price, silently hoping that it might never come to that.

Shattering glass exploded all around them and Vin dropped to one knee while pulling the mare's leg from its holster in one smooth motion; a Mexican desperado leaped through the window. A single shot from the bandit's gun zinged towards Ezra before Vin could take the man down.

Another man jumped through the broken window, but Josiah kicked out at the man's gun before backhanding him across the face and sending him spinning to the floor. It was all over in an instant, and Vin was not surprised when he realized that all the people hounding the bank had drawn away in terror, running away from what they had thought would be a bloodbath.

He rose quickly and strode to the door, shaking his head as he thought of the life already wasted over this money. His eyes scanned the street beyond before he left the relative safety of the bank, but the Mexicans must have been alone. The adrenaline high left him as quickly as it came, and he sagged inside as the strength left his limbs, dropping heavily to the step. In the distance he could see a familiar dark-clad figure racing out of the side street from where the Boarding house stood. Even though he could not see Chris's eyes from this distance, Vin knew they would be clouded with fear, but he saw his lover's pace lighten and slow as Chris caught sight of him. JD raced alongside Chris for the final twenty feet and they drew to a halt in the street just in front of the bank.

Several of the townsfolk carried the dead bandit from the bank, and Vin pushed back to his feet, holstering the mare's leg.

"What'd we miss?" JD stared from one man to another and then to the dead body being carried past him. Vin looked over the corpse into Chris's eyes. He hated that he couldn't spare more than a quick nod but he managed to convey his well being. He saw an answering glow of relief in Chris's eyes before Chris turned to Josiah for answers, knowing instinctively that Vin was not in a mind to speak right now.

"Couple of bandits looking to get shot. Five minutes ago he was poor and desperate. Now... maybe he's found some peace."

A large, reassuring hand fell upon his shoulder and Vin nodded his appreciation for Josiah's concern, offering one last nod to Chris before he trailed after the men heading towards the funeral parlor.

Vin watched as they dropped the dead man onto the table inside the parlor before they trailed out, and he reached over to settle the fallen arm back to a decent resting place upon the corpse. He knew nothing about this man -- except that he had been desperate and had died because of it. The blast from his mare's leg had left a massive hole in the man's chest, shattering the ribcage and destroying his heart. It was a perfect killing shot, made on instinct and honed by practice, and by the innate skill that God had given him. Quickness of eye and steadiness of hand, just like his lover's deadly skill.

He knew why Josiah had placed that comforting hand upon his shoulder. He'd wanted to affirm that Vin had no choice in the killing, that Josiah had been lucky to have the opportunity to disarm rather than kill the second man. Though what did it matter? Robbing a bank would see the survivor imprisoned or hanged for his part and there were times when Vin was not certain which he considered to be worse. Losing his freedom or swinging at the end of a rope. Though, at least with life there was hope.

Silently, he wished Stutz had never come to the town with his blood money. It could easily be the death of those he cared for... for those he loved. As it was, that first and only bullet from the dead man's gun had almost taken off Ezra's head. Just an inch or so lower and it would be Ezra laid out on this table waiting to be fitted for his coffin.

"Can't do this much more," he whispered softly over the corpse. He knew death could come swiftly to any one of them at any time, and not necessarily from a bullet, but the odds on them living a longer life would be vastly improved by leaving this particular work behind.

Chris had talked recently of leaving the protection of the town to other hands, of moving out to his land and the shack permanently. He'd talked of raising horses, of making a living from breaking and selling the offspring. He already had two good brood mares, with one already in foal, and he'd always included Vin in his plans. It would be their ranch, their horses. If they pooled what little money they had between them then there was a chance they could make it through the first winter. After that, the first on the foals would be ready for selling, and if they got a good enough price then that would help them through the next few winters.

Vin smiled wryly. At least he was a good enough tracker to ensure they would always have food in their bellies, and he could think of nothing better than to have Chris lying by his side in that warm bed every night -- from dusk till dawn. He longed to gaze at a sunrise reflected in clear moss-green eyes. Instead he'd endured one of them needing to sneak away in the pre-dawn light lest anyone notice they'd spent the night in Chris's boarding room or in his wagon, or wondered what they'd been doing the entire night out on the bluff together.

He'd heard the rumors about them a few months back. Those rumors had not spread too far but he'd learned from Chris, during those long talks after Handsome Jack shot him that they had been a part of the reason why Chris had turned to Ella Gaines. While Chris was recovering from his wounding, Vin had made a few inquiries and was not surprised when he figured out that Ella had taken a hand in it. Some how she'd figured out that he was as much a threat to her as Sarah and Adam had ever been. Those rumors had died away pretty quickly after Chris took up with Ella, but Vin knew they'd fester in the back of people's minds.

The only thing in their favor was the fact that most people tended to mind their own business, not taking heed of another man's business unless it was thrust into their faces.

Unfortunately, ten thousand dollars, and the kind of remark Heidegger had made implying that they were wanting to keep that money for themselves, was a good enough reason to dust off those rumors and set them flying about the town once more. Vin just hoped everything would be settled once the Judge got to the town. He didn't want any of that blood money even though just a little part of it would set him and Chris up for life.

With a sigh, Vin turned away from the dead man and walk off.

****

Chris watched as JD escorted the remaining bandit to the jail, knowing the Kid would have very little trouble with the still dazed man, and leaving Chris alone with Josiah and Ezra. He tilted his head in puzzlement when the bank manager walked towards him carrying the small cylindrical money case. He set the case down on the boardwalk in front of Chris.

"I won't have this in my bank. It is too risky. It's your problem now."

Chris felt his heart sink in dismay. This money seemed to be cursed, and he didn't want any of it no matter what people like Heidegger said and felt.

"I'll just see to that then. Large amounts of money don't unnerve me in the least."

Chris leaned forward and swept up the case before Ezra could reach it. He'd tried to explain to Vin last night why he couldn't trust Ezra with the money and, fortunately, Vin had understood. It was not that he had no respect for Ezra, and Chris knew he could trust Ezra with his life if needs be, but money was a different matter. If it came to a choice between the money and the life of one of their special group then Chris knew Ezra would choose to save a friend every time. However, it was unlikely to come down to such a choice and the temptation could end up being too much for the gambler to handle.

"It'll be safer over at the church." Chris threw the case to Josiah, seeing the slight shock on the ex-preacher's face. He was about to walk away but Ezra's words stopped him.

"I know I've appeared a tad mercenary, but I'm quite capable of seeing to its safekeeping." Chris felt a bubble of disbelief rise up and failed to stop it from showing. "Mr. Larabee, am I to assume that you have doubts as to my honesty?"

Chris looked into Ezra's face and knew there was nothing he could say in response to that. Ezra's honesty had always been in doubt where money was concerned, from the first day they met. It was his ability to overcome that avarice for others when it counted that had made the greatest difference, and Chris knew how hard that had to be for a man brought up to see everybody as a mark rather than as a friend.

"Josiah can look after it."

He shrugged, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal but he knew he'd hurt Ezra. Unfortunately there was nothing he could really do about that. He turned and walked away, knowing Vin would head for the saloon as soon as he had made sure their dead bandit's corpse was being seen to. Sure enough, when he entered he spotted Vin at their usual table sipping at a beer. The thought of drinking this early in the day, despite the events so far, held little appeal so Chris asked for coffee. He sat down next to Vin and glanced at him carefully, only relaxing when he knew for certain that his lover was fine.

"Ain't planning on staying in the town much longer." Chris frowned, fear of losing Vin gripping at his heart. "Figured I'd move out to your shack permanent, start work on building them corrals." Relief filled Chris at those words, and then his eyes widened in realization. Chris could hardly contain the joy he felt. The last time he had felt this way had been the day Sarah agreed to marry him, and Chris couldn't help but acknowledge that this was not far different though no preacher would ever bless their union, save for Josiah.

"Judge is due in town in a few days. We can let him know. Give him the chance to offer the sheriff's job to someone else, or maybe he'll decide to take on JD permanently. Kid's started to put roots down here, and I figure he'll be asking Casey to be his wife soon enough."

"And Buck?"

"Don't know just yet. Was a time when I couldn't see him taking up a lawman's post again... but now..."

The sound of a bugle blowing caught at both men and they rose as one, and headed for the door, following the crowd of curious men from the saloon. More people had stepped out onto the street to see what all the fuss was about, and Chris raised an eyebrow as a light carriage came to a halt close by. With Vin by his side, Chris stepped out to take their first good look at Governor Hopewell.

"Good morning. Good morning. Come on around. I'm your Territorial Governor Clayton Hopewell, and I am here to help you beat back this brush fire of statehood."

Chris raised his eyebrows as Mary Travis stepped forward to introduce herself, subtly sparring with the Governor. He could see that they were equals in intelligence, and he silently wondered how they would get on over dinner that night.

"Hey! It's liver-eating Jones. What are you doing here?"

Vin raced forward with Chris as the Governor's burly aide grabbed hold of a man from the crowd. They moved to prise the man loose from the bodyguard's grip.

"All right, let him go," Vin all but shouted as he and Chris pushed the two men apart.

"Break it up." Chris's soft but dangerous words seemed to have the desired effect, and Chris found he was staring down the irate bodyguard.

"He's Liver-eating Jones, the notorious killer."

Chris barely even turned to the man standing just beyond Vin, no words needed, just the cock of his head as an offer for the man to refute the bodyguard's claim.

"I've seen the light, boys. I've changed my evil ways."

"Yeah, sure, you have. The Governor's got a lot of death threats, and he's just the weasel to do that sort of thing."

"Can you prove that accusation?" Chris's eyes narrowed as he angled his body towards the bodyguard leaving his gun arm free.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the law in this town."

There were very few occasions when Chris had to refer to himself in such a way, and it occurred to him that this might be the last time. As far as he knew, the Judge might relieve him of his duty the moment he made the request.

"My gun's hung up. And I swore off drink, too. Now, I'm drunk on God."

"You're a liver-eating liar."

Chris glared coldly at the Governor's man. "Unless you can back up those charges with facts, this man is free to go."

The bodyguard snarled. However, it was obvious that he had no proof that this man was anyone other than an ordinary citizen drawn out to the show staged by the Governor for his grand entrance into the town.

"Go on, get out of here." Vin shoved Jones away from the seething bodyguard but Chris couldn't resist handing out his own warning to the man.

"Jones, we'll be watching you."

"I won't so much as spit on the street."

Chris watched the man disappear into the crowd and sighed in frustration as the bodyguard made his threat in return for him setting Jones loose.

"Any harm comes to the Governor, it's on your head."

Chris shook his head in disgust. This day was just getting worse and worse.

****

The bodyguard walked away leaving Vin standing close to Chris but slightly apart from the rest of the crowd. Chris kept his voice soft and low as he spoke, his eyes glancing off towards the Governor momentarily.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Vin nodded his head slightly, keeping his own voice low as he replied. "Some folks might consider ten thousand a bargain to get rid of a man in the Governor's position."

"Well, anybody who's willing to pay that kind of money for a killing ain't gonna give up easy. Keep your eye on Jones."

"All right."

Vin watched as Chris pushed through the small crowd towards the Governor with the intention of warning him about the assassin they had found dead in the hotel only the day before. Then Vin turned his attention to the man disappearing into the saloon and followed him in. Jones was true to his word that he didn't drink, ordering up coffee and taking it to a table close by. Vin leaned back against the far wall and sighed. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

Eventually, as nightfall came upon them and the oil lamps were lit, Ezra made an appearance saying that Chris had sent him in to relieve Vin.

"Where's Buck and JD?"

"The Governor and Mrs. Travis are sharing an evening repast. Our erstwhile associates have drawn the lucky card and shall be taking turns to watch over them from the comfort of the restaurant while I have drawn... Mr. Jones."

A frown knitted Ezra's brows together and then his nose wrinkled as an unpleasant smell drifted through the almost empty saloon. Vin watched as a plate of food was delivered to Jones' table, and then he realized that he had screwed up his nose too. He'd been forced to eat liver on a few occasions when rations were low and there was nothing else, but he'd never *choose* to eat it. Even the smell left a lot to be desired so he readily handed over the duty to Ezra and strode to the door, eager to get out into the fresh evening air.

Not long after, a single gunshot shattered the peace and Vin ran towards the restaurant. He saw a dark shadow that he recognized as Chris heading towards the saloon where Jones had been the last time that Vin had seen the man. Ezra was standing just outside and Vin heard the sharp words his lover spoke concerning the man he was supposed to be guarding.

"Where's Jones? He been out of your sight?" Ezra made no answer. "I asked you if he's been out of your sight."

"Surely, you don't expect me to follow him into the outhouse?"

Vin sighed as Chris gave Ezra a disgusted look before pushing through the batwing doors.

"Get 'em up!"

"I ain't got no gun. I didn't do nothing."

"You can do nothing just as easy in jail." He marched the angry man out of the saloon and over to the jail, and Vin followed on behind; waiting in the shadows outside.

Vin's instincts told him that Jones was innocent but this did seem to be the only sure way of making certain the man had not been trying to fool them. He knew that the Governor would only be in town for a few days and then they could set Jones free. Buck drew the first watch over their prisoner, which, strangely enough, suited him just fine even though Vin thought he'd object because of the beautiful lady friend he'd made.

By the time Chris had slammed the cell door, hung up the key and walked away Vin could see that some of the anger had left his lean frame. He followed on behind, grateful for the keen eyes that could follow the enjoyable movement of his lover in motion in the fire-lit street while the darkness concealed his lustful attention. He caught up to Chris at the corner of the street, pulling Chris into the deepening shadows, his mouth latching onto Chris's, lips bruising lips.

"Dammit, Vin. This ain't the place."

Despite his protestation, Chris leaned back into the next kiss, surrendering to the insistent tongue that Vin pressed inside as he claimed the hot mouth. Vin's hands swept beneath the dark jacket, palms flat against the broad back, feeling muscle ripple beneath the burgundy shirt. He let his hands slide down across the silver studded gun belt to the firm curves of his lover's ass, squeezing tightly, drawing their bodies closer, and crushing their groins together. Vin groaned as he felt the answering hardness of Chris's passion against him, his mouth sliding across the stubbled cheek to nibble at the vulnerable throat, teeth nipping at the ragged earlobe before the tip of his tongue dipped into the shell.

"God, Vin. This ain't the place. It ain't the place."

The words were whispered hoarsely with no strength of will behind them but Vin released his hold on Chris, moving back from the overpowering closeness.

"Ya right. It ain't the place... but I want ya, Cowboy. Need ya."

He saw pale eyelashes flutter closed as the kiss-swollen lips parted with a trembling sigh. Chris's eyes, heavy-lidded with passion, raised to the Boarding house, and the top floor where he kept a room. Vin needed no second invitation. He licked dry lips, tasting Chris upon them and nodded his agreement.

Vin leaned back against the wall, body throbbing with anticipation of the pleasure to come as his sharp eyes tracked Chris all the way to the entrance. He waited patiently and was rewarded by the glow of a lamp light filtering through the curtains of Chris's room. Counting slowly to twenty, Vin closed his eyes and concentrated on the silent world around him, and then he pushed away from the shadows to pass quickly into the deep shadow of the boarding house opposite. He climbed the back stairs stealthily, slipping inside the house and down the hallway. The door opened on his first quiet rap and he slipped inside the room and into his lover's waiting arms.

He noticed immediately that the body in his arms was naked, with the gun belt slung over the bedpost.

"Dammit, Larabee. I could've been anyone at the door."

"But you weren't."

Chris's lips sealed against his own prevented any more protests from Vin as his hands dropped down the strong back to grip the firm ass. He kneaded the handfuls of warm flesh, pulling Chris hard against him as Chris's arms snaked beneath his buckskin coat. With a suddenness that took Vin by surprise, Chris pushed him away but the mischievous glint in the lust-darkened eyes and the impish smile playing about the bruised lips, told him the game wasn't over. Chris's hand shot out, flicking the hat from Vin's head. It sailed halfway across the room before bouncing off a chair and flopping to the floor. Eager hands began to push the coat from his shoulders and he let his arms hang loose, allowing the heavy weight to drop, eyebrows rising as insistent fingers busied themselves with the bone buttons of his shirt even before the coat hit the floor. As soon as the shirt was undone, those fingers started to work on his gun belt, the thump of the heavy mare's leg striking the ground muted as it landed upon his coat. Vin reached out, steadying himself with hands upon his lover's broad shoulders as Chris dragged the pants from his hips, following the material down until Chris was on his knees before Vin.

Vin gasped as a hot mouth covered his already hardened flesh without preamble, sucking hard, teeth raking the sensitive length as one hand pumped him while the other almost roughly squeezed and kneaded his balls.

Flashes of light flickered before Vin's closed eyelids as strong sensations danced along to every nerve ending, heat boiling his blood in his veins, sending a warmth radiating out from his groin, through his belly and into his thighs. He tried to thrust into the hot mouth, tried to set up a rhythm that would bring him to the edge of his existence but Chris kept altering the pace, stopping and starting, alternately sucking and licking and biting.

"Damn you, Larabee," he whispered hoarsely, his hands grasping the strands of blond hair as he opened his eyes and looked down. Laughter danced in the eyes staring back up at him, and then Chris let go, sitting back on his heels.

Vin reeled from the loss of balance, and the slightest push from Chris sent him sprawling back onto the bed. Before Vin could even draw breath, Chris was straddling him, biceps bulging as they took the strain of Chris's weight, his warm breath on Vin's face. He lunged down and kissed Vin firmly then shoved back onto his knees looking down at Vin, green eyes glowing with want.

Vin knew what Chris wanted the moment he felt his hard shaft grabbed and angled towards the body perched above him. He threw his head sideways, biting into the pillow to muffle his cry of pleasure as Chris dropped hard, impaling himself upon Vin's body, feeling the slipperiness of the grease Chris must have used in quick preparation. Vin could only watch in wonder, mesmerized by the sight of his lover rising and falling upon his rigid flesh. The soft grunts of pleasure were music to his ears, the passion-glazed eyes glorious to his sight. The scent of their lovemaking filled the air, droplets of his lover's sweat splattering onto Vin's lips to be tasted like the finest wine.

Vin's hands roamed over the arching body, sliding along the curve of ribcage, dipping into the hollow of pelvis, across rippling muscle and trailing from the forest of dark blond hair upwards to the firm pectorals. His fingers flicked across the small nipples, and he laughed at the response he gained as Chris moaned and writhed even harder as he rose and fell upon Vin.

One hand dropped to play with the beautiful column of rosy flesh jutting proudly from his lover's groin, his thumb stroking across the tip, ragged nail dragging along the slit, the pad smearing the droplets beading with each downward thrust of the body impaling itself upon him. He took Chris in hand, matching Chris stroke for stroke, feeling the shaft throb, and ass muscles clench as, with a gasp, Chris climaxed, dragging Vin with him as his own body overloaded from both the physical and visual stimulation.

The harsh breaths against his ear smoothed, the heaving chest and racing heartbeat slowed as Vin caressed the sweat-slicked back, offering whispered words of endearment to the exhausted man lying heavily on top of him. He urged Chris to roll to the side and entwined their legs, holding Chris as close as possible as he nuzzled the vulnerable throat.

His eyes closed and Vin slipped into welcome and much needed sleep, still tangled in his lover's long limbs and pressed tight against the warm flesh.

At some point during the night the cold must have half-awoken him and he reached for the sheet, drawing it over their sticky, rapidly cooling bodies. But then he fell back into a deep slumber, content and secure in Chris's arms, eventually dreaming of warm summer days lying in the sun.

"Chris, Jones said--"

Vin's eyes flew open. Daylight streamed through curtains that had seen better days, stripping across his and Chris upper body and forming a halo around the mussed blond hair. Only the rucked sheet salvaged what little dignity they had as JD gawped down in shock at their limb-entangled, naked bodies.

JD cleared his throat awkwardly and backed towards the door, and Vin thought he was going to bolt. Instead, he closed the partly opened door and turned the key in the lock -- just as they should have done last night.

Chris pulled away, drawing the sheet up higher over them to conceal what JD had already seen but Vin knew it was a waste of effort. There could be no mistake, and no simple explanation for their close proximity in the rumpled bed, for their clothes were strewn about the floor, and the pungency of sex filled the air. Vin knew that the rest of the clues would be visible in their swollen lips and in the bite and scratch marks upon their flesh. Chris sat up, his soft voice imploring.

"JD--"

"It's okay, Chris. I ain't the total innocent you all think I am. Lots of this went on at the big house where my mom worked. The master had this thing for one of the gardeners..." JD trailed off. "Ain't saying I'd do it myself but... I ain't about to tell on anyone else. Ain't my business what people get up to in private so long as they both... you know... want the same thing." He paused, chewing on his lower lip in a childish fashion. "But other people might not be so... so..."

"Accepting?"

The silence stretched after Vin spoke. JD nodded his head solemnly and then Chris cleared his throat.

"What did you come here for, JD?"

"Oh... that Jones fella you locked up? He says Stutz had a son who partnered him. Says it was him that most likely took a shot at the Governor last night."

"Okay." Chris cleared his throat again. "Get everyone together. We'll see if we can flush this guy out before he makes another attempt on the Governor."

JD nodded and headed for the door. He unlocked it but looked back before resting his hand on the doorknob. "You know... you ought to keep this door locked when you're... you know... so nobody--"

"Yeah. We know." JD nodded at Vin's words and made to open the door. "And JD?" The kid turned, eyes narrowed in question. "Thanks."

JD nodded his head, a bright smile lighting his face, and then he was gone, shutting the door firmly behind him. The room fell silent as they listened to his footsteps receding quickly down the hallway, and then Chris let out a soft expletive.

"Shit." He scrubbed a hand through his hair and sighed.

Vin had nothing to say. They'd been careless, and it was only pure luck that JD hadn't freaked when he found them wrapped around each other, naked beneath the sheet. Slowly they moved apart, climbing from the bed, and casting quick glances at each other as they cleaned up a little before reaching for discarded clothing. Chris ran a wet hand through his mussed hair to tame some of the errant strands, and then shoved his black hat on top to conceal the rest.

When they were both dressed, Vin pulled on his gun belt, fingers automatically finding the right notch and tying down the string. He picked up his coat and shrugged into it, and then took the hat from Chris's outstretched hand with a mumbled 'thanks'.

"This is my fault, Vin. I should have--"

Vin took two steps forward and placed his fingers against Chris's lips, shaking his head.

"Both got too caught up there, Cowboy."

Chris nodded. "Well, what's done is done. We'll talk about this later."

"Just as long as you know this don't change nothing between us. Ain't gonna run off and hide. Don't expect you to either."

Chris smiled wryly and shook his head. "Let's get out there before the rest of them come looking for us." He turned and made for the door, and Vin could not resist easing the tension between them, his hand snapping out. Chris straightened abruptly and turned back with eyes wide.

"You just goose me, Vin?"

Vin chuckled at the shocked look on his lover's face, his own fears easing as Chris relaxed into a soft smile.

"Damn, ornery tracker. Should have taken you in for that five hundred dollars when I had the chance."

"Too late, Cowboy. Figure I'm worth a lot more'n that to you now."

Chris didn't answer but Vin read the reply in love-filled eyes. He brushed past Chris and headed down the hallway, deciding it would still be best if he took the back stairs down to the street rather than go out the front. It would save on having to explain how he got up to Chris's room without anyone seeing him.

As he wandered across to where he could see JD, Buck, Nathan and Ezra, Vin thought about their carelessness last night. Chris had been almost drunk on need for him, answering his door naked and without his gun in hand, and taking complete control of their lovemaking to fulfill that need.

Too many sleepless nights had caught up to them both all at once -- or maybe his subconscious had decided to play a part in letting him have his dream of gazing at a sunrise reflected in Chris's eyes rather than sneaking away before the dawn. Whatever the cause, he'd slept long after he ought to have been taking advantage of the pre-dawn shadows to get back to his wagon unseen.

JD looked up as he approached and, to give him fair due, he didn't make even the slightest sign that he'd seen something he shouldn't have that morning. It was at this moment that Vin realized how truly lucky he was to have found these friends. All of them knew about him and Chris now, and though Buck had a few problems at first, none of them had turned away from them in disgust. It humbled Vin. After so many years spent drifting alone, following first the buffalo and then bounties, he'd never figured on ever having a family. But these men had become his family, closer than any brothers.

Vin leaned against the upright, eyes lowering to the ground momentarily as Chris strode up and leaned against the next post, body angled towards him. Only a slight smile played about JD's lips and then Nathan was relaying all that Liver-Eating Jones had told them earlier that morning.

****

"Glass eye? I've seen that guy. He was selling bibles." Chris watched as Josiah stepped up next to Vin.

It seemed ironic that the cold-blooded assassin would use the cover of Christianity to hide his tracks, selling bibles to preachers, but it proved that the man was in the town. He saw Vin straighten, already eager to be out looking for the assassin, his words matching that eagerness.

"All right. Then let's find him."

"Buck, JD." Chris looked to the men in question but Buck seemed to know what would be required of them.

"Stick with the Governor."

Chris grinned softly and turned to the others. "The rest of you spread out. Check every rooftop... every window."

"Every eyeball."

His lips twitched at JD's flippant remark but it served to lighten the serious atmosphere surrounding the group, and it let him know that JD really was okay with his discovery that morning.

"We wanna know who hired him, so take him alive." Chris slapped Buck's arm as he walked past and then turned to catch Josiah's attention before the ex-preacher moved off. "Josiah? The money well hid?"

"I give it to Ezra."

Chris frowned, startled by Josiah's actions. "Ezra? What's the matter with you?"

"It's serving a purpose."

"Yeah, making Ezra rich," came Nathan's rejoinder.

Chris sighed, knowing there was nothing they could do about it right now. He would have to trust that Josiah knew what he was doing, and that the temptation of ten thousand dollars would not be Ezra's undoing.

"All right. We'll deal with this later."

"Let's go catch some bad guys." Josiah grinned and moved off, leaving Chris and Nathan time to share a look of exasperation before heading off in different directions.

Chris wandered around the town for an hour, checking out the restaurant and the hotel but no one fitting the man's description had been seen. Checking his pocket watch, Chris realized that the Governor's rally would begin in less than half an hour. He spotted Vin on the roof of the grain exchange and caught his attention. Vin climbed down and met him.

"Want you to take that fancy rifle and set yourself up on the roof overlooking the rally."

"All right." Vin turned and walked away towards his wagon but he turned as Chris called his name.

"Watch your back."

"And I'll be watching yours." Vin grinned and carried on, leaving Chris with a warm feeling inside.

A thought occurred to Chris and he went straight to the Clarion office, wanting to see the article that Jones had mentioned reading. He found Mary hard at work running the press but she stopped immediately, with a welcoming smile on her face that soon turned to a frown. It didn't take her long to find the edition Jones had spoken of and Chris read the article that described the murder of the Mayor of Kettleston.

"A bullet between the eyes. Just like Jones said. So that's a Governor and a Mayor they've gone after. Both long range."

"Wait a minute. That sounds like something that happened in Dry Springs. The sheriff, I think." She started digging through old newspapers. "Yeah, here it is. Last month. Killed the same way." Her frown deepened. "But this doesn't make any sense. Both were strong advocates for statehood."

Chris stared at her for a moment as it became all too clear to him. "Mary, it's not the Governor who's the target."

"But that shot last night--"

"That was meant for you."

Her eyes widened in shock, and then it occurred to her that the Governor's next stop would be Kettleston. With no strong advocate for statehood in the town, he would practically control the voting. Mary looked out the window to the street where the crowd was starting to gather around the small platform set up for the Governor's rally. Chris could read her intentions in the stance of her slight frame.

"I can't let you go out there."

"I'm not going to stay in here based on a hunch."

"This man's a professional killer."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to just sit here and wait for him to come after me. I worked too hard for this. I'm going."

"Mary." Chris felt the frustration rising inside as he tried to dissuade her from going out onto the street where she'd be an easy target for the assassin.

"If I don't go, they'll have won without even pulling the trigger."

He looked deep into her eyes, seeing the truth in her words and realizing that she had no choice. This was something she believed in, something that she was willing to die for if necessary.

In some strange way, his situation with Vin was similar. The shock of having JD discover them this morning had not yet settled inside him, and he had truly believed that his carelessness might have condemned them both to the gallows, or worse still -- prison. But it struck him now that what he had with Vin was everything he ever wanted and needed. What he had was worth taking a risk for, and worth dying for if necessary.

"All right. I'll go with you."

As he stepped from the Clarion office, Chris resisted the temptation to look up to where Vin would be watching the proceedings. He wished he could let him know that he'd discovered the assassin's true target but he didn't want to compromise Vin's position. They moved into the crowd towards the large group of people whom Mary had already convinced of the advantages of turning the territory into a state.

****

Vin settled the rifle into position and gazed down the telescopic sight, filled with awe at how easy it would be to kill someone with a rifle like this. All these years he'd had to make do with an instinctive feel for the shot he made, but with this rifle all a man needed was a cold heart and a steady hand.

A small flutter filled him as he caught sight of Chris, automatically dipping the rifle to trail down the length of his lover's lean frame, pausing momentarily on the firm ass that had been his for the taking these past few months. He paused on that thought, frowning, knowing that it was important somehow, but then the urgency of the current situation called to him. He pushed aside that thought to play with later when there would be more time.

He glanced at Mary and then caught sight of Ezra, frowning at the strange, almost blank look on his friend's face. He looked back up to recheck the rooftops overhanging the rally and sighed in frustration. The man was a professional so he could be anywhere.

A gunshot from the crowd had him swinging the rifle's scope back onto the street below and he gasped as he saw Ezra lying unmoving on the ground, a blackened hole through his fancy jacket that denoted a shot at close range. Too close to be anything but a fatal shot. Holding back his grief, he followed the signs of panicking people, and then he saw Chris standing with his gun raised, and his body angled sideways to reduce the target he made. He recalled his last words shared with Chris.

"Watch your back."

"And I'll be watching yours."

Vin followed the direction of the pearl-handled colt to see Louisa Perkins caught in a smaller man's grasp, a gun to her head. The man's face turned and Vin made out the glassiness of one eye, knowing that this had to be the assassin they had been looking for.

"Damn!" He whispered softly. They had all been expecting him to kill from long range as always, never suspecting that he would walk through the crowd and right up to his victim. Vin concentrated on the man's head, knowing he could make that shot and blow the man's brains out, but the talk with Nathan came back to haunt him.

"I'm just saying with a gun like this... and so much money... might make a monster out of any man."

"Except the man who knows better."

Vin dipped the rifle, bringing the man's knee into focus, and squeezed his finger on the trigger. He closed his eyes as the man went down, releasing Louisa. Another shot rang out and he looked down to see Horace, the Governor's bodyguard, standing over Stutz with his gun smoking.

Vin rested his head in the crook of his arm, tears of anger, grief and frustration burning in his eyes. He lifted his head and looked back down into the street, eyes widening as Nathan helped Ezra to sit up.

"What the..?"

Vin jumped to his feet and raced to the rooftop access, taking the stairs several at a time. By the time he reached the small knot of friends gathered around Ezra, his heart was thumping from both the exertion and relief. He chuckled softly, shaking his head when he realized what had saved Ezra from a bullet shot at point blank range.

The blood money had stopped the bullet though the power of the force behind it had dislocated Ezra's shoulder, ripping it from its socket, but it was nothing Nathan couldn't handle. While Vin gathered up the blood money and stuffed it back into the leather case, Chris explained what had happened.

"Figure a man like the Governor has reason enough to wanna see them people dead... and money enough to pay someone to silence those who want to do him out of his powerful position."

Buck hunkered down beside them, helping Vin shove the last few bundles of notes into the bag. "And his bodyguard was real quick to pull the trigger when Chris asked Stutz who'd hired him."

Vin looked from one man to the other. "Seems to me this money belongs to Hopewell. Maybe we ought to hand it back."

Chris grinned and the three made their way to where Governor Hopewell stood, preparing to leave the town as quickly as possible. Vin smacked the money down on top of the wooden railing, letting Chris start the talking.

"You forgot your money."

"I'm sorry? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Vin narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Governor. "Stutz was paid this money to kill at least three statehood advocates."

"But you wouldn't know anything about that... now would you?" added Buck smoothly.

"Are you insinuating that I had something to do with it? I resent the implication. I'm the Governor of this territory, and I will not stand by and listen to my good name be dragged through the mud. Louisa, you handle this."

Louisa Perkins refused, resigning from Hopewell's entourage, and Vin's respect for the Governor's former aide went up several notches immediately. Hopewell climbed into his carriage.

"Well, then, I suggest you gentlemen produce more evidence before you sully a man's good reputation."

With an affronted glare the Governor ordered his man to get moving, and Vin cursed under his breath, knowing they had no reason to stop him from leaving.

"He's lying so loud his teeth are rattling."

"I know. Can't do anything about it."

"I can." Both men turned as Mary stepped up beside them. "Governor Hopewell is about to learn the true power of the press. I'm planning to run a story linking the murders in Dry Springs and Kettleston with the attempt on myself, and let the territory discover this plot against those advocating statehood. I wouldn't even have to do more than mention Hopewell's name for people to start making assumptions as to who could afford to pay ten thousand to have those people assassinated."

Chris laughed softly, still grinning as he turned away, and they both knew that justice would be served on Hopewell. They still had ten thousand dollars that would never be claimed but the Judge would arrive sometime tomorrow. Vin listened as Chris decided they would let Orin Travis decide who the money belonged to but, in the meantime, he gave Vin the duty of watching over it.

The safest place for it, outside of the bank, was the jail house, so they walked in that direction, but then Chris turned away and headed towards the livery where Nathan had his clinic. Vin leaned against the upright and waited. Up on the walkway Nathan was leaning on the balustrade with Ezra standing beside him, his left arm in a sling. Chris called up to him.

"How you feeling, Ezra?"

"Well, I'll be shuffling one-handed for a while, but otherwise, I'm right as rain."

"All right." He grinned softly and started to turn back to Vin but Ezra called to him.

"Oh, uh, by the way. What are we planning to do with that money?"

Chris laughed, grinning broadly as he turned away this time, his laughing eyes igniting Vin with pleasure. Together they walked off down the street, intending to release Jones and lock up the money in his place.

****

The stage came hurtling into town the next morning and stopped just opposite the jail house. Chris drew on the cheroot one last time and then pinched off the burning end, placing the unsmoked remainder into his pocket for a later time. He stepped off the boardwalk and strode towards the coach, nodding his head in greeting as the Judge alighted.

"Mary sent me a telegram about Stutz. Do I take it everything has been resolved?"

"Nope. One thing she couldn't mention was the ten thousand Stutz was paid to do the killings."

"And I suppose that ten thousand is in your possession waiting to be claimed, except no one is likely to claim it, legally speaking."

"That about sums it up."

"Hmmm. Then it'll go to whoever found it."

"That'll be Ezra. He found it when we went to check on a hotel guest who'd outstayed his welcome. Lucius Stutz had been dead three days by Nathan's reckoning. Natural causes. Only family was his son... who's also dead now."

"Hmmm. The man shot by the Governor's bodyguard." The Judge sighed. "Anyone else present when Ezra found the money?"

"Me, Vin and the hotel manager, Heidegger. Figures he's still owed for three days rent on that room plus extras."

They had slowly been making their way to the saloon, and each man pushed aside a batwing door as they entered side by side.

"Where would you see this money go, Chris?"

"Sheriff in Dry Springs left a family with no way to support themselves. Mayor in Kettleston had family too."

"Hmmm."

"And I reckon Ezra deserves a share for putting himself in front of a bullet meant for Mary."

"I assume the money's locked up in the bank vault."

"Nope. In the jail."

Travis raised an eyebrow and then realized that he'd see one of the buildings with its window boarded up and the words, _Dead man's money no longer here_ painted on the outside. That had to be the bank.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow." He picked up the shot glass Chris had set before him and swallowed the whiskey with a contented sigh. "Have other business to attend to first. Is Mr. Tanner around?"

"Vin's at the jail."

"Perhaps one of the others would relieve him. I'd like a word with him."

"This about the bounty on his head?"

Travis's face gave nothing away. With a leadened heart, Chris strode off looking for either Josiah or Buck to take over from Vin. As he walked across to the jail he felt a hollowness in his chest, knowing that the direction of his and Vin's future hung in the balance depending on the Judge's words. If the Judge had decided against Vin, then they would have to make a run for the Mexican border, leaving everything they had built here behind. But if the news was good then Vin would have cleared his name.

Vin looked at him askance as they walked back to the saloon. Chris could tell by the look in his blue eyes that he knew something was up, but he wouldn't ask. Instead he would wait for Chris to offer up an explanation. Vin greeted the Judge and took the offered seat.

"Mr. Tanner. How is your reading progressing?"

Vin glanced at Chris then realized Mary must have said something to her father-in-law. "Mary's a good teacher."

The Judge reached into the leather case by his side and withdrew a document. He handed it to Vin and sat back, his face expressionless. Vin unfolded the paper and started to read. He looked up sharply, eyes darting to Chris and then to the Judge, and Chris winced as he felt his teeth bite too deeply into his lower lip as he waited to hear what was in that letter.

"You're a free man, Mr. Tanner. I came across a certain miscreant who'd ridden with Eli Joe at the time of the Kincaid murder... and he confirmed your version of the events."

Vin seemed too shocked to move or speak. The Judge reached into his case for a second time and retrieved a second envelope, setting it down in front of Chris.

"Before you get all uptight about this... I'm not a fool, Mr. Larabee. If the news had been bad you'd have been making for the border with Mr. Tanner before I could pour a second shot of whiskey from this bottle. Promise or no promise. However, the news is good, and as you were the one to bring Mr. Tanner to my attention, the five hundred dollar reward is yours."

"I don't want it. Never did." Chris pushed the envelope back across the table to the Judge.

Travis smiled and picked it up, placing it back into his case. "I didn't think you did, son, but I had to offer."

Vin looked from one man to the other with wide blue eyes glinting with unshed tears. He looked back down at the document in his hand, recognizing the words that proclaimed him innocent of the charge of murder in Tascosa. The Judge caught the barman's attention and another glass was set down in front of Vin. Travis filled all three and raised his own.

"A toast. To justice served."

Both Chris and Vin raised their glasses and swallowed the fiery contents.

"Now... there's something more you want to tell me so spit it out, son."

"Figure this town don't need the seven of us protecting it any more. Times have changed. The railway's brought more people... civilization."

"Hmmm. Have you a suggestion for the new Sheriff?"

"Buck Wilmington was a lawman when I first met him. Have a feeling he's settled enough to take up the job again. And JD would make a fine deputy."

"And Josiah, Nathan, Ezra?"

"Josiah's been talking of moving closer to Vista City for a time. His sister's dying. And Nathan figures it's time he made an honest woman out of Rain. Not sure about Ezra yet, but he belongs here. Just needs the incentive to channel his skills into an occupation other than--"

"Gambling."

"Right."

"What about you, Chris? And Vin... What do you plan to do now you're a free man?"

"I ain't a city slicker, Judge. Times when I can't breathe 'cause of all the people around me."

"Vin's agreed to be my partner. Start a horse ranch on that plot of land I bought a few years back."

The Judge nodded slowly.

"I expect you to retain your positions as protectors of this town until the money has been sent to its rightful place. And until a sheriff has been sworn in... just in case your Mr. Wilmington isn't as ready and willing as you might think."

"Fair enough."

"Now," the Judge pushed up from his seat, "It's time I paid my grandson and daughter-in-law a visit."

"Yes, sir." Both Chris and Vin stood too.

"Well... I wish you both good fortune and peaceful times." The Judge held out his hand to each of them in turn and then he walked away. Vin waited until the Judge had left before he turned to Chris.

"Why didn't you say something?" Vin held out the piece of paper proclaiming his innocence.

"'Cause I didn't wanna raise your hopes... not after what happened with Eli Joe."

Vin nodded, lips lifting into a tiny smile. "Thanks, Cowboy."

"Don't go making me out to be a hero. This could've turned real sour with the pair of us riding hard for Mexico... and a posse on our trail."

"Long as you're riding beside me... don't matter much."

Chris grinned and sat back down, grabbing hold of the bottle and refilling their glasses.

"To the long ride then -- together."

"To destiny."

****

**Epilogue:**

Vin laughed as the young stallion pitched Chris off its back, flapping away the cloud of dust raised when Chris hit the ground.

"Damn son of a..." Chris picked himself up and beat at the chaps to raise yet another cloud of dust. Vin opened the corral gate as Chris hobbled out. "Don't know what you're laughing about, Tanner. You won't be getting any of this ass tonight, and that's for sure."

"Knew there had to be a downside to you insisting on breaking these horses yourself."

Chris leaned up against the corral fence and, gratefully, accepted the ladle of cool water from Vin. After drinking half the contents he pushed back his hat and poured the rest over his sweat and dust covered face.

Vin gave another grin. Four years had passed since they'd moved out to the shack permanently, though it couldn't be called a shack any more. They'd added several new rooms and even an upstairs bedroom. It wasn't as grand as the white house that Ella had tried to tempt Chris with but every corner was filled with happy memories that they'd made together. Vin grinned slyly at the thought of adding even more memories tonight no matter what Chris said about his bruised ass.

He leaned back against the corral next to Chris and gazed out across the little piece of heaven they'd built out here. The meadow beyond was filled with perfect grazing grass and covered in pockets of brightly colored wildflowers. Casey -- Mrs. Dunne -- called it picturesque; a flowery word she'd learned from Ezra.

His thoughts returned to those final days in the town, recalling the Orin Travis had made over the money. He ruled that, since Stutz junior had still been alive at the time of his father's death, the money found in the hotel had belonged to him by law. However, Stutz junior had left no family or will. Upon his death, the money was forfeited to whoever had possession of it at that time, and as Ezra had been carrying it in his capacity as protector of the town, the money belonged to the town.

However, the Judge had taken the right to decide how the town should distribute the money, and no one stood up to object.

Two thousand apiece would be given to the widows in Dry Springs and Kettleston and two thousand to settle the debts of the Stutz's to the town. That paid for the bank's window, for Heidegger's expenses and for the burials, with the remainder going into the town's coffers.

That left four thousand dollars unclaimed, and the Judge decided to settle this equally upon the seven men who had given the small town a chance for life. Vin remembered the Judge's words with pride.

"Without them this would have become a ghost town rather than a thriving community."

And no one had challenged those words. Despite their initial refusal, they had accepted the money after the Judge explained why he felt they had no choice. It came to just under six hundred dollars apiece but it was enough to set all of them up in a new life. Buck took on the sheriff's position, appointing JD as his deputy but, even more surprising, he settled down and married Louisa Perkins. JD asked Casey for her hand in marriage, and their second child was due before the end of this spring.

Nathan returned to the Seminole village and made Rain his wife, and Josiah moved to Vista City for a time but he returned after burying his sister. He started work on the church again, slowly amassing a small but regular congregation. Josiah still had the beautiful bible with each page lined with gold leaf and fully illustrated that the young Stutz had given to him that day in the church. It seemed fitting some how.

Vin thought about the rifle that sat in its leather case in the closet of the bedroom he shared with Chris. No one had asked after it, and the Judge had told Vin to keep it. The greatest surprise came when the Judge prepared to leave on the noon stagecoach that day. He reached through the window to Chris at the last moment, handing him a sealed envelope, and then ordered the driver to move on.

Inside was the deeds to the two pieces of land adjoining Chris's, transferred over into their joint names at a cost of two hundred and fifty dollars apiece. The letter inside simply stated...

"I commend your principles, Mr. Larabee, but the bounty truly belonged to you both. As you will not take it as due payment then perhaps you will accept the land as a gift."

It was signed Judge Orin Travis.

Vin smiled in remembrance of the look on Chris's face. The money from Stutz set them up with some good breeding mares and a fine stallion. There had been enough left over to get by until the first of the foals were old enough to be broken and sold.

Bounty hunters still appeared from time to time though most were looking for other quarry with just the few holding onto that old wanted poster. Buck Wilmington set them straight soon enough but Vin knew the fear of finding himself on the wrong end of a gun for that non-existent bounty would haunt him to the end of his days.

Only one other fear darkened their lives: Ella Gaines. She had leached out of the landscape but Vin knew that her obsession would drive her forever. He wondered where she was hiding now, knowing that she'd be slowly amassing her fortune, and just waiting for the chance to claim Chris for her own once more. It took Vin a while to realize that this was why Chris wanted Vin to claim him so often, offering himself in silent desperation for his lover's possession to refute her claim upon him. It took a while to assure Chris that they both shared that need to be claimed in equal measure.

However, they couldn't let those fears guide their life, knowing they had to leave their dark pasts behind them and look to a brighter future -- together.

After all, he thought as he drew Chris back into the silent world they shared, that was their true destiny.

THE END


End file.
